


He Hates her, and he loves her

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Harlot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, but not so much, only ten years circa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lei era tutto quello che detestava in una donna si diceva Haxby.Era sguaiata, volgare e rumorosa e quel che peggio una scialacquatrice di prim’ordine, le finanze di sir George e di quella martire di lady Caroline sarebbero finite prima del previsto grazie a quell’arpia di Charlotte Wells. Quella bellissima, sensuale arpia di Charlotte Wells aggiungeva la sua mente a tradimento.





	He Hates her, and he loves her

Lei era tutto quello che detestava in una donna si diceva Haxby.

Era sguaiata, volgare e rumorosa e quel che peggio una scialacquatrice di prim’ordine, le finanze di sir George e di quella martire di lady Caroline sarebbero finite prima del previsto grazie a quell’arpia di Charlotte Wells. Quella bellissima, sensuale arpia di Charlotte Wells aggiungeva la sua emnte a tradimento.

Lei lo provocava e lo umiliava ad ogni pie’ sospinto con il supporto di sir George, anni di devozione e fedeltà ignorati a favore delle cosce di una puttana che lo teneva sveglio la notte con i suoi gemiti, odiosa e perversa sgualdrina. Aveva sentito odore di guai fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista, Charlotte aveva appena diciott’anni quando aveva aperto la porta a quella ragazzina smorfiosa scortata da un nero, sono qui per sir George, fatti in là servo aveva detto prima di saltellare indecentemente verso la stanza di sir George, Charlotte è una ragazza molto vivace ma soddisferà il vostro padrone si era scusato il nero, con gli anni Haxby avrebbe appreso che quel nero era in realtà l’amante e il protettore Mrs Wells e i due avevano addirittura avuto un figlio, scandaloso e immorale.

Charlotte era stata una costante nella sua vita da allora, Charlotte e le sue pretese, Charlotte e i suoi vestiti, Charlotte e le sue uscite, Charlotte che lo tormentava e lui costretto a sopportare, Charlotte, sempre Charlotte. Haxby era però sicuro del momento in cui aveva cominciato a sognarla, nel momento in cui Charlotte si era trasferita da sir George, il giorno in cui aveva messo piede in casa con aria da padrona era il girono in cui da bambina smorfiosa si era tramutata in donna sensuale ai suoi occhi, bellissima e peccaminosa.

Poi aveva cominciato a coinvolgerlo nel suo mondo, il tanfo di quella taverna era difficile da togliere e quella era stata la prima notte in cui l’aveva sognata. L’aveva sognata in posizioni discinte, mentre erano avvinti negli amplessi più scandalosi e peggio ancora mentre lei gli sussurrava alternativamente parole sconce e parole d’amore.  
Charlotte Wells era poco più di una bambina, era una puttana ed era la mantenuta di sir George e questo voleva dire che era proibita eppure Haxby non smetteva di pensare a lei, tutta colpa di quella piccola sfacciata si diceva ogni notte prima di ficcarsi le mani nei calzoni, in sottofondo i gemiti di Charlotte e quelli di sir George.

Quello era stato uno sbaglio, sapeva che doveva resistere, essere forte anche per lei ma aveva ceduto al suo fascino, ai suoi gesti e … era un peccatore, un tale peccatore.

Quando lei gli si era avvicinata e lo aveva baciato era rimasto interdetto per pochi secondi salvo poi replicare con forza a quel bacio, era l’inferno e il paradiso e Charlotte era un angelo e il demonio allo stesso tempo, se doveva cadere allora sarebbero caduti insieme aveva pensato mentre la sua schiena toccava il muro dell’ingresso. Lei lo aveva baciato e lui l’aveva stretta a sé mentre sentiva la sua mano farsi strada nei suoi calzoni fino a stringersi sul suo organo. Era una puttana e il modo in cui si muoveva era chiaro ma aveva bisogno di quello, fosse solo per pochi minuti.

Non era una resa o un atto d’amore, quella tra loro era una lotta per il predominio e lui era determinato a vincere, lei gli aveva fatto cadere la candela ma lui aveva invertito la posizione per poi alzarle le gonne, sicuramente a quella festa sacrilega lei si era divertita aveva pensato. Non si era mai sentito così bene, era questo allora che si provava quando si era con una donna pensò prima di spingersi con forza dentro di lei, non per farle male, non le avrebbe mai fatto male, nona Charlotte ma lei doveva capire chi comandava in quella situazione. Charlotte cercò la sua bocca, o lui quella di lei, era tutto così confuso ma aveva bisogno di lei, di sentirla accanto a sé, di sentire che quello che le stava facendo la faceva godere. Non fu un bacio tenero o pieno di sentimento, fu un incontro di bocche e lingue ricolmo invece di lussuria, solitudine e amore, un amore malato e che non doveva provare.

Haxby non seppe dirsi perché strinse dolcemente la mano di Charlotte quando lasciò le sue labbra, semplicemente lo fece e sentire i suoi gemiti mentre si muoveva dentro di lei lo inebriò, se quello era un sogno allora non doveva finire mai, non mentre era così vicino a quello che aveva sempre sognato, Charlotte non era più una ragazzina ma una donna nel fiore degli anni, forse troppo giovane per lui ma quella notte era sua.

Era così perfetto, tutto perfetto, ora capiva perché sir George fosse così preso da Charlotte, disapprovava ma comprendeva.

Fu solo quando che lei si allontanò che Thomas Haxby realizzò due cose: si era molto probabilmente innamorato della mantenuta del suo datore di lavoro ed era sicuramente il primo ad avere avuto la famosa Charlotte Wells senza dover pagare.


End file.
